Talk:The Big Buzz/@comment-74.75.174.1-20141126021854
Here's my take: Theek-Iliko - the Honey Man Second attack all guru with lots of speed in a row? This guy is another one of those great multi-use gurus that still pack a magical based wallop for Raids, but also has the speed that when paired with other fast ATG's can do wonders for your dungeon crawling team. This one throws on a heal for one of your units. A bonus, for sure, but not something you can really rely on. Kornook Opus - the fruit stand Its a champ! Hey, if you like or need champs, as epic champs goes this one is pretty good. Great attack, great defense, and a 1 CD skill. If you are looking to add a champ for your lines this will be a good one to pick up, but also decent attack/def fodder for the SF or trade. Passifleur - Cranberry Barbie Who doesn't like autoproc STG's? Well here's another solid one to throw on your intermediate raid/castle busting team. why not? Her WIS is high enough that you'll also see this one consumed for WIS super fuses. Ansud Zenith - Hexa-Turkey Pretty comical sprite actually. A six appendaged, brawny turkey that rains down feathers? LMAO! DeNA does have a sense of humor for sprites, and this one is very playful. But as paragons go, this one is not going to fit your illume band. Pull out the inspirits, its time for the odd natural based skill paragon! Now the skill is a double skill, as most paragons are. This one starts with an inspirit self, and then lays out an attack that appears to be an attack all. The 1 CD rate is paragon standard. But because there other former paragons are around (nergal and ovo) with an autoproc skill that raises attack, this guy won't be competing with them for the future. But, since the skill seems to be an attack all, this one will still have a place in future events for intermediate warlock dungeon bands. OverAll: Whenever DeNA tosses a natural skilled paragon in the mix, attendance drops on a raid. And no exception this week despite running into thanksgiving when more people have more time to sit around and tap the phone at leisure. On natural nux recharge, and I worked all day, I am at rank 3082 at 9:09 Eastern time. Wow! The upper ranks bear out the trend. Only a few hours left in the first day as I write this, and the #1 has not yet broken 1 million points (they are close though). Looks like the community is snubbing this one a bit more than can be accounted for just from the paragon being natural based skill. But... that makes sense in many regards. The rewards are okay, but not spectacular for a holiday themed event. The paragon is interesting, but Sprite alone won't save his relegation to lower tiered players looking for options to fit fledgling inspirit teams. Since the rewards aren't very special, many players will be saving their charge to see what the final holiday of the year has in store. I wasn't around last christmas for this game, but I can see that the units issued then were pretty good and still have some collectability and value even today. But there is one other wrinkle... the raid bosses have greatly increased WIS this time around! Is this a new trend for raid events? Or just special to this event to force people to switch over to inspirit and build different team sets? One raid is not enough to tell, but rest assured your illume band and gurus need to be top notch to take bites out of enemies this go around. I am hoping that these bosses having greater magic resistance is just part of the natural based nature of the paragon. But it could very well be just an adjustment in difficulty to the game's power creep now that DeNA has had time to release more SF 4 legendaries. Only time will tell I suppose. Trade Smart, Be Patient, Have Fun - Plithy